Derek's not-so-secret, secret!
by dreaminjenn
Summary: Everyone knew Derek had feelings for Casey. Well, everyone except for Casey. What happens when Derek teases her curiosity? He craves that reaction of hers and now he can't seem to stop himself. Can DASEY put their love for vengeance aside? Or do they have too much pride to ever get along? **UPDATED**
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Derek gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands as he drove down the long wary road in the blistering dark. He gripped that wheel so tightly; his knuckles began to look pale white and boney. Tunes played softly on the radio as Casey cried. Hearing her mortifying sobs just about killed Derek. He would cringe every time she gasped for air. He had never seen a girl cry so much in his whole life. Not even Marti cried that much!

After seeing Casey react in such a way, Derek wished he had done more than what he had to that jerk, Truman, for doing this to her. His hands throbbed, reminding him of what he had done. Every few minutes he would try stretching his fingers in attempt to ease the pain that throbbed throughout his knuckles.

As soon as he saw Casey crying earlier that evening, there was no holding him back. It was like his natural instinct to hurt whoever it was that did that to her.

Nobody had expected Derek to hit Truman, but he did. Not just once, but twice. He paced right up to him, without saying a word, he swung his right fist back, popping Truman directly in the nose. Truman's hand went flying up to his face, revealing an instant bleed. He was about to say something, but then Derek hit him again, this time knocking his breath right out of him. Truman fell forward, tightly clutching his stomach as he gasped for air.

"Don't even think about going near Casey, _ever again_." Derek bent over, spitting the words across Truman's face. He turned around, breathless, to see everyone gaping at him with mouths wide open. It was as if everything had gone silent and the only sounds came from the drumming of his heart. He clenched his teeth as he pushed passed the nearby crowd. He could have done a lot worse than that, but Casey was right there, and he wouldn't feel right letting himself go in front of her like that.

Derek left Casey alone with Vicky while he grabbed their coats. As soon as he returned, his body fell heavy as he felt the blood pump heavily throughout his body. Was Vicky _really_ standing up for Truman? ' _He sounds like he really likes you_.' Derek shook his head as he rolled his eyes. Unbelievable! _Yeah! He really liked her alright!_

"Vicky, I am dropping you off and then I am driving Casey home." Derek spoke between thin tight lips. She must have read the anger in his eyes as she did nothing but silently nod. He helped Casey get her light pink trench coat on. He watched as she drew her hair out from the coat, letting the long, chestnut curls tumble perfectly down her back. She turned and bashed her long-wet lashes at Derek, a grateful look fell over her face.

"Don't, cry on the upholstery." He joked, trying to lighten her mood. A smile tugged from the corner of his lips as he looked down at Casey. She rolled her eyes at him, trying to hold back a smile, unsuccessfully, of course.

As soon as Derek dropped Vicky off, Casey let the tears roam free. Her feet sat at the edge of her seat, her knees were pulled straight up against her chest. She had her arms wrapped around her legs as she sobbed the whole way home. She kept her gaze out the window. Derek sat quietly as he searched for the words to say. A few things came to mind, but they seemed too sentimental for him to say to her. He could imagine her reaction. The words kept threatening to come out, but he held them tightly. As they got closer to home, Casey's cries came to an end. The only sound left was the occasional hiccup that would escape unwillingly under her breath.

As they got up to the front door, Casey paused before opening it. She turned to look up at Derek, his heart nearly stopping at the look that rested in her eyes. How could he not fall apart when he saw the heartbreak in those beautiful eyes of hers? Those eyes that stood strong before him every single day? That mimicked his every single move? That so desperately craved his vengeance? It was those very eyes that reminded Derek of the unfortunate circumstances that would _never_ let them be together. Every single day, he thought about _those eyes_. Raging blue like sapphires in the night.

"Thank you." She whispered, a hiccup sneaking out. He didn't say anything, instead letting the look in his eyes say all he couldn't.

Upon entering the house, Casey fell shocked to see her mother half asleep on the couch. Nora jolted up at the sound of the door shutting.

"Hey Mom, what are you doing up?" Casey's fragile voice asked.

"Waiting for you." Nora said, giving Derek a warm smile. "Derek called." Casey turned to look at Derek, who stood tall next to her. He gave her a slight smile before Casey was at it again. She walked to her mother, tears rushing down her cheeks.

"Ugh! More tears? You're like Niagara Falls!" Derek's complained as his eyes widened below his long hair. "Goodnight, ladies." He said as he left Casey alone to be comforted by her mother.

Derek paced up the stairs to his room and tossed the door shut to her sob-fest. The one thing he hated worse than seeing her _broken eyes_? Was to hear her crying! And man, did she know how! The only time she fell apart like that was when her loser boyfriends would bring her down.

Derek stood in his room, wishing so badly, he could prove to be better than all those guys who carelessly played her. He knew he could be better than them, but he would never get the chance to show her. A girl like Casey needed to be loved and cherished and reminded every day of how wonderful she is. She is beautiful, sweet, caring, loving, smart and most importantly, she was Casey. She was a damn princess that was being treated like a _fucking_ peasant! Derek threw his leather jacket against his bed. He felt his blood burn as he hated the circumstances his Dad had put him in. He despised his father every single day for marrying the one woman that would keep him from ever having a chance with Casey. Deep down Derek always knew she was _the one._ From the moment he met her. No other girl, not even Sally, has made Derek feel the way he felt around Casey. He hated to be so damn cheesy, but it was the _fucking_ truth! The guy fell in love with her at first sight! He always laughed at the thought, but it stung him like a mother-

He tore his shirt off and threw it against the hamper. It fell down with the rest of the clothes that never seemed to make their way in. He looked down at his knuckles, which still throbbed in pain. He laughed to himself, thinking if his knuckles hurt that bad, he couldn't imagine what Truman's face felt like. That prick got what he deserved. As he stared down at his hands, there was a tiny knock at his door. Casey's body slid in as smooth as smoke. She hadn't known he was partially undressed.

"I'm so sorry!" She blushed as she turned to leave.

"Wait," Derek's voice stopped her in her tracks. " _Come here_." She hesitated before a few seconds before walking in. She did everything in her power trying to avoid looking at him. She almost tripped on his hockey gear that rested against edge of his room, but quickly regained her balance. She walked over to his bed and focused on the red Corvette poster that stood slightly above it. Derek almost laughed at her reaction as she looked over at the posters of all the half-naked girls. Those posters had been on his wall since he was thirteen. It was like the trademark for his room.

"Truman is an idiot." He finally said. He broke her attention, her eyes observed everything in his room, but him. Though he could tell she longed to look at him as her eyes would slowly itch his way before bouncing in another direction.

"You deserve _so much_ better than him, Casey." Derek didn't know why or where he was going with this, but his emotions were taking over the best of him.

"Thank you." She whispered kindly without looking at him. "You didn't have to stick up for me like that." She spoke appreciatively.

"Yeah, I did. And It's no problem, _Casey_." He spoke her name softly, like the look he gave her. His voice was slightly coarse and almost a whisper.

Derek held his clean shirt tightly in his hands. He wished he had cleaned his dark, messy room. Her eye carefully browsed over every imperfection that stood about. The pillows flung around his messy bed. The olive-green cotton sheets were flailed about from his latest slumber. A bag of potato chips sat on his night stand, crumbs spilling out. He had energy drink cans, emptied on his desk where papers sat loosely. There was at least a week's load of laundry sitting beside the empty hamper. He couldn't believe he didn't leave his hockey gear downstairs in the laundry room, he _swore_ she could smell the thick musky sweat that lingered from practice earlier that evening. _Thank God,_ he had no underwear sitting around. That would be the icing on the cake!

A girl like Casey could _never_ live like this. She was always beyond organized and lavishly clean. She spent hours of her weekend making sure her room would never look like his. He even caught her leaving mints on her pillow one morning! Oh, he teased her for weeks after that. Casey standing in Derek's room was now the cleanest thing in it!

"Casey?" He loved the way her name felt against his lips. "Please don't let him get to you." His voice was low and husky. She looked over at him, a shuddering surprise replaced her every emotion. She was probably half expecting some name calling or sarcastic joke of some type. Instead, Derek's body relaxed as she now gazed over him. His eyes must have been unreadable as Casey desperately searched within them.

He stood there, partially naked. As he gripped his clean shirt within his hands, his forearms flexed so easily.

He smiled as he never saw _those eyes_ look at him in such a way. He watched as they slowly gazed over every inch of his body. He could tell she wanted to see more than what she was given. _Curiosity never looked so fucking good_ , he thought as he slowly bit his lip. Her eyes flashed with nothing but true desire. She kept glancing at other objects around his room, but her eyes always went straight back to him.

This was new, and he craved every bit of it. He watched closely as her breathing elevated. Her face flustered as she struggled to say something. Derek shifted his weight as her eyes darted straight into his soul. Even though he stood half naked in front of her, he had never felt so exposed from an innocent look before. He underestimated just how truly powerful _those eyes_ were.

He began to test her desire. Slowly, his body pulled towards her. One step bringing them _closer and closer_. Her heart thundered loudly in his silent room. Her breathing became heavier. He heard the soft crash of her breath sound like the ocean waves that crashed against large rocks. The closer he got, the more he smelt that fruity-tropical scent of her hair. He was now standing in front of her, slightly towering her petite body. Her innocent eyes traced over his chest. He knew she must have felt what he was feeling. Was this the first time?

"What has ch-ch-changed in you?" She stuttered as she looked up at him with wide eyes. Her lips parted as he looked down at them. Only an inch or two stood between the two of them. He felt the heat radiate off her body, slowly begging him to pull her in for more.

"You…" He began to say something but was interrupted by the sudden obnoxious knock at his door. The door flew wide open. In an instinct, Casey aggressively pushed Derek away from her. He fell down hard on his bed, elbows barely propping him up from the fall. She looked over and noticed he was still shirtless. She jumped away quickly, throwing her hands behind her back as she looked at her mother.

"I was just thanking Derek for being so nice today." Her innocent face was full on beet red. Derek couldn't help but notice the tickling smile that played on Nora's lips.

"Well, that's great honey, but let's not thank him too much." She joked with a small laugh. Casey's face grew red like the end of a thermometer. She hid herself behind her hands.

" _MOM_!" She shrieked with embarrassment. She ran passed her mother as she left Derek's room. There was a light slamming of her door shortly followed by music. Nora gave Derek the ' _look'_ before shutting his door. It was a look Derek had seen before. One that told him he wasn't the only one who knew about his feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

*****NOTE! If you have already read the first chapter before 08/06/2018, please re-read it if you don't mind! I updated quite a bit! *****

 **Chapter Two**

Casey didn't sleep _at all_ that night. Between Truman cheating on her and Derek's incredibly sneaky hot body, she was at a serious loss for words. By the time she actually fell asleep, her alarm was reminding her reality was just around the corner. Her bed looked like a massacre by the time she got out of it. Her pink quilt somehow landed on the other side of her room while pillows were all over the place.

As soon as she saw Derek downstairs, she avoided eye contact like the plague. He had a mouth full of his favorite cereal as he listened to Marti ramble on about her kindergarten problems.

"So, I said, I had the blue paint first! Give it back! You won't _believe_ what Mrs. Hansen said after that!"

"What did she say, Smarti?" He engaged in her story so easily. Marti threw her hands on her hips as she vented to her big brother.

As Casey leaned over the counter to grab a granola bar from the brown basket, Derek's eyes playfully glanced up at her. She felt stuck as her body urged her to leave, she just couldn't. She gazed into those deep, brown eyes of his that resembled the bark on a mossy tree. So easily those limbs could snatch her up.

"Smerek! Are you listening?" Marti tilted her head at him as she waved her hand in his face. He quickly gave her his attention. Casey quickly snuck away, catching a ride to school with Emily.

"Casey, we need to focus on our prom problem. Okay? There is a window when everyone asks who their asking, and that window is almost shut." Emily stressed the second they walked on campus. There were posters and flyers of prom on every locker. It was like a constant reminder that Casey was now dateless.

" _Our_ prom problem? You _have_ a boyfriend." Casey reminded Emily.

"I broke up with him last night. Something was just missing." She shrugged her shoulder while cringing a bit. She didn't seem upset at all.

"Chemistry?" Casey suggested.

"My MP3 player." Emily rolled her eyes. "The chemistry thing was a problem too."

"Well, I was _going_ to go with Truman before I caught him kissing my cousin." Casey wept as the two girls sat on the steps in the hallway. Emily patted her shoulder for support.

"It's too bad we don't have a list of who is still available." Casey sighed. Emily pulled out a large notebook as if she read Casey's mind.

"Like this?" She flipped it open and it was as if the golden light shined upon them. In the notebook was a list of potential dates for prom. At the bottom, Casey was listed for the girls while the name 'Scum' was listed under the boys. Casey smiled knowing that was meant to say _Truman_.

On the guy's list was a name that sort of shocked her. _Derek_. How could he not have a date for the prom yet? Especially with that sneaky hot bod of his! Casey bit her lip as she saw him off in the distance. He was standing with his two best friends. His body was relaxed as he and Sam looked at Ralph as if he were a bowl of worms. They were in serious conversation about something. Suddenly Ralph began to freak out.

"Amandaaaaaa!" Ralph yelled down the hall. He was flailing his arms all over the place. He must have just realized he hadn't asked his girlfriend to the prom. Casey knew he just forgot. She reassured Amanda in the bathroom the other day as she sniffled in the mirror. Ralph really liked her, he was just… _Ralph_.

Just then, Derek caught her gaze. He leaned against the green lockers, head leaning back as he listened to something Sam was saying. But was he really listening? Casey was so confused as she nearly had to hold her stomach from all the butterflies flying around. What in the world was happening!?

"Earth to Casey!" Emily snapped her out of that intense stare. She looked over at Emily who had her eyebrows raised high along with small creases across her forehead.

"Sorry," Casey apologized. "Can you repeat that last part?" Emily sighed.

" _I said_ , Noel is still available." Casey bit the tip of her finger nail as she thought for a moment. Noel was always a great friend to Casey! She was comfortable around him, why not!

"You know Em, that's not such a bad idea!" She jumped up at the sound of the bell. "Thanks!"

As the two girls got up off the dusky stairway, Truman popped up. Casey had to hide the sneaking smile as she noticed the black and blue bruise that sat on Truman's swollen nose.

She thought back to that night. She still couldn't believe Derek stuck up for her like that. He nearly knocked the wind out of her from his reaction. She couldn't help but feel safe and comforted by him. Even though she noticed he tried playing it off a few times.

"Casey, let me explain, I've called you a hundred times, I have sent you a hundred emails!" He tried to show grief in his voice which came out shrilly instead.

"Then take a hundred hints! Okay!? It's over!" Emily was interrupted when Derek stepped in. He stood tall above Truman, eyeing him slowly as he wrapped an arm around Casey. She got a whiff of Derek's minty morning breath.

"I could have _sworn_ I told you to stay away from her. Weird, I must have stuttered?" As Derek pulled Casey in with him, he shoved Truman's shoulder hard as he guided Casey to her next class.

"Don't let it happen again." Derek glanced back at Truman, who stood there while an audience watched.

"Thanks Derek." Casey thanked him timidly. Even though they were away from Truman, he didn't let her go as they walked to class.

"No problem, keener." She looked up at him, shocked by the sudden mockery. His eyes said something different though. They were soft and inviting, the way they were last night. Why was he sending her all these weird signals?

At lunch, Derek sloppily ate his greasy fries and cheeseburger. He slurped his fizzy lemon pop as he wiped his fingers against his blue jeans. Student's were shouting and running around as the last few days played about. It was like the first day of school all over again.

"So, I heard Casey is going to prom with Noel." Sam said as he poured the rest of his chips straight into his mouth.

"Wait, what! Where did you hear that!?" Derek scared Sam from the sudden tone of his voice. Sam had caught on to Derek's feelings for Casey numerous times in the past. He was super supportive and even pushed him at times to finally make a move. Derek would act disgusted at the thought, but they both knew it was just a charade.

"Noel told me. I guess Casey asked him to go with her. The only ones who are available now are me, you and Truman. Kendra and Emily still have no dates either." As Sam said Truman's name, Derek made a face as if Sam had said spoilt milk.

Derek slammed his head against the cold cafeteria table. He groaned as the distant idea of taking Casey to prom, was now ruined.

Just then, Derek looked up as a mischievous smile gradually spread across his face.

"I have an idea." Derek said. "But I will need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE: Sorry for the late update everyone! Trust me, I have been DYING to write fanfic! I swear I am not ignoring those who asked for an update. I am just busy with school and moving! :) This chapter is a bit short and eh, but I wanted to get something out there so I can get the ball rolling again! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"How on Earth are you going to get Noel to not take Casey to prom? You know that guy has been crazy about her for, like, ever. He will never let her go." Sam's words burned Derek's ears. He massaged his temples hard as he thought.

"Well, my idea is to get Kendra to want to go with Noel. We can tell her how great of a couple they would be together. We can paint her a pretty picture of the two of them together." Derek waved his hands up as if he were forming an imaginary rainbow in the sky.

"That will never work." Sam protested. Derek lifted an eyebrow.

"Trust me, dude. What Kendra wants, Kendra gets. The one thing she loves more than herself, is those who love her too. If we convince her that Noel likes her, we are golden. All I need is for you to talk to her in your next class. I will take care of the rest."

"Okay, so if I agree to this ridiculous, and complete obscure scheme of yours, will you finally admit that you _like-like_ Casey?" Sam stared his best friend in the eyes.

"Not a chance, Dude. Now let's get moving!"

* * *

"Guess who has a date to prom!" Casey sung as she leaned against her best friends' locker. Emily's big brown eyes bounced with joy, but suddenly sunk low again.

"You do. But I don't." Casey frowned as she bit her lip.

"Let me see your book again." She opened her notebook and traced through the possible dates for her best friend. Literally no one was available besides Smelly Peter, Sam and Derek. Smelly Peter was out of the question. So that leaves Sam and Derek.

"Well, have you talked to the two available bachelors?" Casey asked. "And by two of them, please ask Sam first. That would be so weird if you and Derek went together." Casey cringed at the thought of him and Emily going to prom. She didn't know why it made her cringe, but she would hate to see them together.

"I guess." She looked shy. "But don't you think if he wanted to go with me he would have asked by now? I am like the only girl without a date." She slumped down against the floor. Casey joined her.

"Em, don't do that to yourself. You are a beautiful girl, I am sure he sees that too. I had to ask Noel. Chances are if I didn't, he wouldn't have gone with me." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right."

"I am serious Em. Just take a deep breath, smile, and ask him. Plain and simple." She looked over her shoulder. "In fact, do it now. Hey Sam!" Casey called out. Both her and Emily shot up from the floor as he grew closer.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I was going to ask you, is that genuine leather?" Casey pointed to his jacket.

"No, uh. I don't know. My Mom got it for me for Christmas last year." He looked confused.

"Okay, bye!" Casey darted as she ignored the burning stare from Emily as she darted into the nearest girl's room.

From one of the stalls, she heard a wave of seeping tears. She tried to ignore it as she gently applied Chapstick to her soft pink lips. The stall opened, and Casey saw a red-eyed Kendra.

"Oh, my gosh, Kendra!" Casey embraced her not-so-friendly, friend. Kendra buried her head into Casey's shoulder as if they were besties.

"It's horrible Casey!" Kendra sobbed obnoxiously. "The guy I was meant to be with is going to prom with another girl! He wanted to go with me, but she asked him first! Now my whole life is ruined!" Kendra cried. Casey was nothing but confused.

"Why would he go to prom with her if he wanted to go with you?" Casey asked. Kendra's eyes shot right up at Casey.

"Jeez, Casey! I don't know! He probably couldn't say no because she is a friend of his!" She cried even harder. Casey rubbed Kendra's back as she awkwardly held her.

"You know what you need to do, right?" Casey looked at Kendra. "You need to talk to this girl and tell her how you feel. Chances are she has no idea and would back down with no problem."

"You really think so?" Kendra asked. Casey nodded.

"Definitely." Casey reassured her.

"Good. Because it's you."

* * *

Later that day, Casey found Emily as they were leaving school.

"You still have that prom-thing?" Casey asked Emily with a bored tone in her voice. Emily nodded.

"Yup." Emily pulled out the golden book that seemed to shine with every glance.

"Good. Put my name back on the available." Emily looked at her best friend wide-eyed. Casey ignored her reaction as she got into The Prince, where Derek was waiting for both Emily and Casey to come out. He was their ride home.

"What happened to Noel?" Emily asked as she climbed in the back seat.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now. But please tell me someone besides Smelly Peter is available?"

"Actually, he is going with his cousin. Apparently, he promised to take her since she missed her own? I don't know, they are kind of weird." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Great. Not even Peter is available? Hey! What about Sam?" She asked.

"No way, I draw the line there." Derek said as he pulled out of the parking lot. "It's bad enough you dated him. There is no way you are going to take him down again."

"Take him down? We ended things on good terms. And besides, I was talking to my friend. She was going to ask him." Casey looked back at Emily.

"For a girl to ask a guy, she would have to be pretty des-" his words were cut off by the sudden jabbing elbow to his stomach.

"Actually, he asked me." Emily said shyly from the back seat. She was trying hard to hide the proud smile from her face, but Casey knew just how great this could be for them.

"Okay, back to my problem. Who all is left on the list?" Casey asked.

"Well there is Truman." Emily said.

"NO!" Both Derek and Casey shouted at the same time. Derek's tone shocked Casey. He seemed so much more protective of her lately. She was the type of girl who wanted to always defend herself and be as independent as possible, but something about the way he reacted gave her reassurance that she wasn't alone.

"There is one other person." Emily said.

"Good! Who?" Casey asked.

"Derek."


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Sorry for the long over due update! Enjoy as always, review:) Have a great week everyone 3**

"Listen, Derek. We both know prom is a huge deal. So, it is like a necessity to go, right? Like, we would be dumb not to go? Together…? And I know we have had our past, but we can get over that for just one night, couldn't we? I know you originally wanted to go with Sally and she turned you down, whatever... but I am here, and I am available. I know I am not her- well I am obviously not her- I mean, not that I want to be her... never mind that! Just think, it might be fun?" Casey hopelessly looked into those big brown eyes for an answer.

"Better, but still too desperate." Emily said. Casey's body drained from hope. They had been rehearsing what to say all afternoon with little to no luck. Casey put a bag of ice up to her forehead to try and ease the ever-growing headache that seemed to pound like the second hand of a clock. Emily, who sat at Casey's computer desk, crossed off something from the sheet of paper they had been writing on. Emily turned back to see Casey dramatically fall onto her bed.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Casey began. "If I go with Derek, it is because he is- _Derek_. He would look like the prince charming who stepped in to save his-" Casey hadn't realized she hadn't been using the "S" word when it came to Derek anymore. But she just couldn't get that word to roll off her tongue.

"True." Emily said as she was gazing off into the distance. Casey quickly shot her a look.

"Thanks, Em." She placed the ice pack right over her entire face, blocking all the light from her room. The cold compress was beginning to help.

"No, sorry. That isn't what I meant. I just can't stop thinking of..."

"Sam." Casey sung with a short smile. She was happy her best friend would get to go with Sam. Emily freaked out for the longest time because she knew Casey and Sam had a history. But that was history. And as much as ex boyfriends are off limits to friends, this just wasn't the same situation. Sam and Casey lacked two things: passion and romance. They were just the type that were better off friends.

"What if me, You, Sam and Derek went together? We can go together, but split up later to give you and Sam some time alone?" Casey sat up slightly, ignoring the pounding drum at the back of her head.

"I would love that! But now, to ask Derek." They both looked up as if the answers would be in the air. Casey bit her lip as she thought of a new approach.

Just then, a short knock was at the door. Before Casey could answer, the door barged open. Derek let himself in, plopping down hard next to Casey. Her ice pack fell off her head. And her head stroke with more pain.

"Der-ek!" Casey shrieked after cold residue from the ice pack left a small water mark on her pink comforter. He rolled his eyes.

"A little mess on your bed won't hurt." he smirked. Casey shot a glaring look at Derek.

"I mean, Sorry Space-y." Derek mocked. Casey began rubbing the bed copiously as if there would be a stain from water. "If you didn't notice, we have ourselves a little problem." Casey sat up straight and rubbed her head. Her long brown hair hung with stress, the ends were just as frazzled as she was.

"Yeah, I am aware of our situation." She quickly glanced over at Emily who was just as curious as to where this conversation was going. Emily gave no desire to give them privacy. If anything, the only thing she was missing was some popcorn.

"None of this would even be happening if Noel were still my date." She snuck a quick glance at Derek who was more focused on the stupid, small radio in his hands. He was listening to some sort of hockey game. It must be intermission because Derek never talked to anyone during a game.

"Yeah, ' _if only_ ' can go so far Case. It is time to face reality. Reality is I need a date, you need a date, so do you want to go with me?" He asked very abruptly. All she heard was _'date'_ after that, her ears began ringing as she felt her body go into shock. Her stomach fell so hard she had to clutch it. Butterflies were everywhere. WHY? Her vision became a bit starry as she felt the heat of her body begin to rise. He was sitting so close; he must be able to feel it too. She wasn't expecting him to be so blunt, but then again, when wasn't he? It suddenly became hard to breathe.

"Earth to Casey?" Derek leaned against his elbows, one hand waving in front of her face. She quickly snapped out of it. He was looking up at her from the odd stance they were sitting in.

"I g-g-guess if you are the last option. But I think we should go with Sam and Emily too. I do not want to be seen as your 'Charity project.' That's the last thing I need from these people." Casey spoke fast as she nervously held Derek's eyes.

Derek was quiet as Casey's words floated midst air. With each passing second, he made Casey feel more and more exposed. His brown, mossy eyes looked carefully within hers. She didn't know why, but she felt a small sense of comfort and security. But there was something there she just couldn't quite read. They were both completely oblivious to the fact that a very awkward Emily sat in the room.

"Is that the rain?" Emily laughed fretfully. "I think my window is open. I better go!" Emily watched as she awkwardly tried leaving the room. It was as if Derek had just realized Emily was there. He jumped up and broke the stare. If he was embarrassed, it didn't show. Confidence held high with that guy.

He began running his fingers through his layered brown hair. When his arm lifted, Casey got a glimpse of his abdomen. She saw a V-shaped muscular area that reminded her of that night. His body hair worked its way down to an area unknown to her. The way his muscles popped had her… lusting? Her eyes of glass could shatter in seconds. If only he knew what he was doing to her.

His radio interrupted and from downstairs, Edwin yelled, "Games back on!"

"Yeah, um... See you guys at prom then, right? Or before? Probably since we are all neighbors." He laughed out of coyness and lifted his fingers as if he had 'finger guns'. "Pow-pow!" he shot. Everyone was confused- but Casey didn't notice too much. She had been a cluster of a mess. Derek disappeared quickly, leaving Casey with her best friend.

Emily's big brown eyes widened as she ran to Casey.

"What the hell was that?" Emily grabbed Casey's hands. Casey raised her eyebrow as if she didn't know. "I mean, that was not Derek. Tell me I am right? Did I see something that wasn't there? My God Casey- Talk woman!"

"Em!" Casey quickly snapped. "Chill. That was just Derek being nice. Trust me, I'd be the last person he would ever see that way. And vice-versa. He is Derek. The same Derek who has tormented me these last two years of high school. The same Derek who made my life a living hell. Trust me when I say, nothing could or would ever happen between us. I mean, that is just weird, right?"

"Girl, say what you want, but that wasn't Derek. And from where I was observing, that wasn't Casey either."


End file.
